Ankle sprains often cause substantial disability, particularly for athletic activity, and a considerable body of literature has been developed on the more effective methods and means of treatment. Application of cold and compression as soon as possible after the injury are recognized to be of great importance in minimizing edema, which is the accumulation of fluid in the tissue spaces of the ankle. Depending upon the severity of the sprain, blood vessels may be ruptured around the injury site and fluid engorges the spaces between cells causing pain, restriction of joint motion, tissue adhesions, inhibited re-absorption of fluid, possible scar tissue formation and even tissue hardening from thickened edema. It is the purpose of the present invention to provide apparatus by which a selected degree of optimum compression can be applied to the area of the trauma commencing promptly after the injury so as to prevent or if need be reverse accumulation of fluid, but at the same time permit the patient to adjust the apparatus and vary the compression without removing it from the foot and ankle or interrupting compression. Proper circulation and comfort are thereby insured during recovery. The adjustable feature is important because the compression should be relieved from time to time for the patient's comfort, for example during sleeping hours, but never stopped entirely or otherwise the edema will return.
Probably the most relevant prior art is an article which I authored and which was published in a journal entitled Physician and Sports Medicine, Volume 10, Number 8, August 1982 (a McGraw-Hill publication). It describes a basic concept of edema-control apparatus for ankle sprains which has been improved in accordance with the present invention. The apparatus of the article concerns a U-shaped compression pad adapted to fit around the malleolus, with legs of the pad extending upwardly and enclosure means disposable around the pad and the ankle and foot to apply compression. Both the enclosure means and the pad referred to in that article have been improved in structure in accordance with my invention claimed herein to achieve more effective results from two general standpoints. The first is that a boot assembly is provided which is reversible (left or right) and eversible (inside or out) so that it can be applied to either the left or right ankle and foot for either inversion or eversion sprains, thereby applying compression firmly but resiliently to those portions of the ankle where it is needed most to prevent or reverse swelling with the least discomfort to the patient. The second advantage is that the apparatus is designed to be adjustable by the patient to vary the extent of compression but without interrupting it, which is to say the apparatus is to remain in place on the ankle and foot twenty-four hours a day during the healing process but is to be easily manipulated to change the degree of compression